The present invention relates to a vehicle door arrangement with a first trim panel, a structural element and a second trim panel.
Vehicle doors of this type are known in general. For example, German laid-open specification DE 10 2007 061 209 A1 discloses a side door for a motor vehicle with an outer paneling. An outer paneling of this type serves for the esthetically advantageous covering of such a side door of a vehicle. With such technology, it is possible to produce a particularly lightweight vehicle door arrangement only with a considerable outlay, if at all.